Legend of Jack
The following story is on a video camera that was found near the abandoned hotel that Samuel Ward encountered Jack. The names of these individuals are mentioned as such: Michael, Wes, and Adam. When the video was found it was later reported stolen and no other copies of the film exist. This is a text version of the missing video. It is night and the crew’s cameraman is walking with the group on a gravel road. “Wait up you guys!” shouts the cameraman as he tries to catch up with the group. “Hurry up Wes, we don’t have all night,” Michael shouts back. “Alright then. You come back here and carry this cumbersome equipment, and then I’ll tell you to hurry up! Besides it was your idea to try and create our own paranormal video, not mine,” Wes retorted. “Will you guys give it up already? We don’t have time for this. And just to point out Wes, you decided to tag along with us. It is not every day that you are able to borrow the equipment that we are going to be using, plus the fact that this town has its own haunting. Turn that camera off, Wes. Save it until we get to the abandoned hotel,” Adam shouted to Wes and Michael. The camera turns back on, the group is now ready, it is 12 PM and they begin their sweep of the area. Switching to night vision the group first starts on the bottom floor. Armed with an audio recorder (one that allows spirits to communicate with them by manipulating its energy into words), an extra video camera in case they decided to split up, and a temperature measure to analyze ambient thermal changes, they make their way through the old building. They first enter a room where, to their amazement, some remnants of furniture are still there. “Is there anybody here? I want you to show us that you’re here by coming and manipulate this device so that you can speak to us,” Adam announced in a loud tone. Silence greeted them as they waited for a response. After a half an hour of waiting for a reply, Wes was the one that broke the silence. “Maybe we should split up? That way we can cover more ground,” Wes suggested. “Great idea, I’ll take this camera and cover the rest of the bottom row and the rest of you can cover the top floor. Be careful though, this place is old and run down and the floorboards are not as strong as they might appear,” replied Adam. These were Adam’s last words; his body was never found and the camera that he had with him was found shattered on the ground in one of the 13 rooms in the hotel. Whatever happened to Adam can only be speculated; more than likely he was another victim of the creature known as Jack. Wes and Michael were in one of the more stable rooms on the upper floor. They had been announcing themselves for nearly an hour, when they heard a noise downstairs; it sounded like a sudden gust of wind. “If that’s you, then I want you to try and talk to us through this recorder," he said. Silence created an eerie atmosphere as they waited for a reply, though they didn’t have to wait long. Static emitted from the device and words slowly came from the recorder, Leave…Me…Alone. Excited by the sudden surge of activity, Michael was the first to reply. “Tell us your name,” he said. Again static erupted from the device Jack. “Why do you want us to leave you alone,” Michael asked. The device blurted out another word: Warning. Disturbed by this sudden hostility of the entity's words, Wes was the first to reply. “Are you giving us a warning to get out?” Wes said shakily. The device spelled out two more words, No. Notify. Perplexed by the entity’s choice of words, Wes replied, “What do you mean by Notify?” The response was almost immediate. Head…Start. Following this, a thunderous crash made the crew jump from their spot. “Adam, are you okay?” Michael yelled. There was no reply, only silence. An overwhelming sense of dread crept on them. Where was Adam? Was he hurt? With these thoughts in mind, Wes and Michael rushed down to the bottom floor, frantically searching the rooms. “Adam!” They shouted as they went from room to room; the only reply to them being silence. If they had listened more carefully they would have noticed that the crickets which were chirping outside when they arrived were silent. Every creature that walked the night was silent, knowing what was about to happen. “Michael come here!” Wes shouted. Michael rushed into the room. There on the floor was Adam’s video camera shattered, its pieces littering the floor. Wes was staring at the wall when Michael came into the room. Following Wes’ gaze, what Michael saw made his heart stop. On the wall was blood, Adam’s blood, running down the wall onto the floor. Static suddenly erupted from the recorder making them jump in surprise. The device blurted one word, a word that made them turn from fear to terror Run. Just then, there was a loud whooshing sound and tall figure clothed in a long and tattered black cloak stood before them. The figure slowly lifted its head and what they saw sent them into a frantic run. The face was neither that of the living nor the dead. It was something beyond human comprehension, for the creature had neither nose to smell, ears to hear or mouth to taste. All that it had on its pale face were two large black soulless eyes. Its long stringy black hair almost completely hid its eyes. Suddenly, as the creature appeared, the two were running and screaming in terror as the thing slowly walked after them. As they turned around the corner, something large fell to the ground in front of them splashing something warm and wet their direction. For a brief moment, the two stood there confused at the thing that lay in front of them. Then as they took a step closer to it, they could finally see what it was which sent them into a wild panic. They ran again. The thing that lay sprawled on the ground was the mutilated body of Adam. Adam’s body was completely eviscerated; large chunks of flesh were missing from what appeared to be claw marks which completely covered the rest of his body so much, that he could no longer be called a man. Another whooshing sound was heard and the creature was right beside them. With lightning speed, the creature grabbed Michael and disappeared with him before Michael could cry out. Wes tripped on a loose board, fell, and the camera came down with him. Wes quickly scrambled to his feet and left the camera laying where it fell. Off camera, another whooshing sound is heard and Wes screams in terror before being suddenly silenced. For an hour there is only silence. Then the crickets begin to sing again, only this time, it is the song of the end of the hunt. Wes and Michael’s bodies were found by a group of hikers near a creek bed, exactly five miles from the abandoned hotel. Their bodies were completely mutilated and were almost unidentifiable. Adam’s body is still missing and the local authorities consider this a closed case. Category:Beings